Twiformers 2
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: There back and are ready to save the human race again. Can Bella and her friends do it for a second time or has there luck ran out. Sequel to Twiformers. All Human. Canon Couples


**CROSSOVER BETWEEN TWILIGHT AND TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN. SEQUEL TO TWIFORMERS**

**A/N while reading my storie try listening to this http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Z1oQm1NjR8U it might get you in the mood**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**BPOV**

It is yet another first day of school. Emmett and Rosalie got married and skipped going to college this year so they could honeymoon. The lucky bastards got the government to pay for a two week trip to Hawaii then another two weeks touring Europe. They leave next week. Jasper isnt going to college yet either because he wants to wait for Alice.

I was told that more autobots did come to earth and some decpticons came to but they are fighting them off one by one. My dad is on parol and actually started his own autoshop that I work part time at. My cuts healed quite nicely and everything has gone back to normalish. Well as normal as you can ask for when your cars an alien robot that is supposed to protect you.

Edward is driving me to school today much to Bumblebees disliking.

I got dressed in a yellow t shirt that has music notes going across it and simple dark wash skinny jeans. I completed it will some brown boots with no heel The boots almost reach my knee.

I walked to the garage to console bumblebee. When I got there he had already transformed and was glaring at me.

"Bumblee we talked about this. He is my boyfriend a deserves the right to drive me to school" I reasoned.

He was still having trouble with his voice so he let the song so happy together by the turtles come on. I smiled "we are happy together bumblebee but hes my boyfriend" I whined wavingmy arms toward the garage foor where Edward will be shortly

He started crying. "Oh stop that its not like Im leaving you forever I'll be back later I have to go to work after school you can stop by if you want to"

He stopped crying, "there you go" I soothed "I'll see you in ten hours" I told him and grabbed my bookbag. As I was walking out I notices the clothes from my own personal D- Day on the wall in a glass container. I smiled at that. They were ripped had blood on them and looked like shit but they were my battle armour. I walked over to them and opened the glass to touch it. I jumped when something fell out of it.

I leaned over to pick it up then a bunch of symbols flashed in my head. It suddenly burned my fingers so i dropped it. Bumblebee was leaning over me. "I guess some of the all spark got stuck to my clothes" I said getting tweazers and a little container. I carefully picked it up and put it in the container then put it in a small pouch in my bookbag.

I heard a car's horn going off I smiled because I knew who it was. "BYE BEE" I called and walked out of the garage. I saw Edward waiting for me with my side door already open.

"Hey" I said walking up to him.

"Good morning, Love" he said kissing me

I pulled away smiling "How are the newly weds" I asked as I got in.

He groaned "they wont stop having sex"

I laughed "whats new"

He smiled and laughed to. "Can I stay at your house tonight"

I looked at him "Sure my parents are leaving for Paris after I get home from work anyway"

"Work? Why are you working" he asked

"Edward my dad just got out of jail and is getting back on his feet. The least I can do is help out his shop with my car expertise" I smiled

"Yea well you do know that-" he started but I cut him off "If I ever need money just ask you, yeah yeah I know" I finished

He looked at me " I know that you know but will you atually do it" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

I stuck my tongue out "No probably not" I answered truthfully

"Bella" he sighed

"Edward I already need you for everything just let me feel independant about one thing" I tried to reason

he let out a breath and after a couple seconds he smiled "Yea you say that now but when were in the bedroom you let me boss you around and enjoy it"

I gasped and smack his arm while he laughed. "Yea keep saying that and tonight you can share the garage with bumblebee" I threatened and he shutup.

We got to school and Alice pulled up next to us. When we got out she hugged me. "Hey I need to tell you and Edward something"

They both leaned in close to me. I grabbed there hands and led them to a secluded area. "This morning I was touching my clothes from you know when and-" I was cut off by Alice. "Oh those horrible things. You kept them?" she said disgusted.

"Hey there like my version of a superbowl jersey" I said glaring at her. "anyway This fell off of them" I opened the pouch and held up the part of the cube. Edward went to touch it and I smacked his hand "Dont it will burn you if you touch it with bare hands" I held out my burnt fingers as a indication. He took it and kissed it. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ok Guys I get it you love eachother now back to what we were doing" Alice said interupting us.

I pulled apart from him. "Ok well anywhos do you think that I should like called Demetri or something" I asked. Edward tensed. He doesnt really like demetri because he made me almost kill myself. "Edward get over it. I had to do it and I'm alive"

"No" he said simply. He relaxed a little. "I dont think you have to get the governement involved"

Alice nodded in agreement. "I agree. Our lives are just getting back to normal"

I couldnt argue with that. If there was anything dangerous about it Bee would do something about it. I decided not to tell them about the symbols. I really dont think its important. The bell rang.

We all ran off to homeroom. We were late of coarse "Not the way you want to start Senior Year kids" Mr. Wilson said as he motioned for us to sit down. "Now that were all here. All the Seniors Are taking a Astronomy class this year"

He passed out the Schedules. Every Senior had Astronomy second period. I guess its a credit thing. At least we dont have to do PE because of this. I got my schedule and I had Calculus first period. Joy. Then Astronomy, English, Lunch, Science, History, Auto shop. I have Calculus, Astronomy, Lunch, and History with Edward and Astronomy,English,Lunch,and Science,History with Alice. I think they put us together purposely because they know if they dont they will get a call from the Cullens fixing that mistake.

THe bell rnag and me and Edward went to Calculus. We sat down next to eachother in the back. Then some nerdy looking kid came and sat next to me. "Hi Im Jared" He introduced.

"Hi" I muttered back.

He turned and got a laptop out of his bag. "this is my website on Alien Robots" he said and I froze "do you believe in Alien Robots"

I shook my head. "No and Edward Doesnt either. Do you Edward?" I nudged his side and he nodded in agreement.

"You see last year they was total devastation but the governement covered it up and said it was a terrorist attack but I know better. Just last night something big happened in Japan and millions of people we evacuated. They say gas leak I say Aliens" he said getting in my face.

"Ok" I said not sure on saying anything else. I leaned in toward Edward.

"My rival is Robowarrior. Heres his email adress if you ever want to confirm my suspicions" he gave me a piece of paper with a email adress on it. I put it in my pouch so I wouldnt be rude.

"As interesting as this conversation is I am just going to" I paused looking for something to do. I saw Edward looking at this kid like he was on drugs. "makeout with my boyfriend" Edward looked at me. I just latched my lips to him and kissed him like my sanity depended on it might have if I kept talking to this kid. Of coarse he kissed back.

"Ok first couple days were going to watch Romeo and Juliet to jog your memories" the teacher said and I pulled away from Edward. "im going to call roll while the movies going."

He turned out the lights and put the tv on. Me and Edward scooted closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Edward Cullen" the teacher called.

"Here" Edward said back. The teacher didnt even look up.

After a couple minutes of watching the movie i felt Edwards hand on my thigh. "Isabella Swan" he called.

"Bella and Here" I said and he looked at me and Edward. He narrowed his eyes.

"Dont make me seperate you two" he threatened.

"Were behaving" I said. I grabbed Edwards hand off my thigh "See Im even putting our hands where you can see them" i held up Edward's hand with my own.

He just shook his head and looked down and finished roll. Me and Edward just laughed silently. I found it funny that throughout the movie the teacher would yell hand check to make sure me and Edward were being good.

The class went by by quick. Now the whole Senior class has to go to the auditorium for astronomy. How fun.

At least so far its been a normal day and no emergencies.

**REVIEW**


End file.
